Eye gaze tracking may be used as a mechanism of interaction with a graphical user interface. For example, a location at which a gaze is determined to intersect a graphical user interface may be used as a position signal for the graphical user interface, analogous to that provided by a traditional cursor that is controlled by a computer mouse or the like.